Raspberry Fantasia
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Raspberry had always been Lightning's favorite aroma. However, when Lightning sees Anne Maria in his room, they'll have another reason to love it more... Rated M for sex, language and Lemon!


**"Raspberry Fantasia"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: No way in hell do I own the series and the characters. Enough said, let's get it on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of raspberry...the only smell that could make the slightest human being aroused. At any point, that rarely occurred.<p>

But somehow, Lightning was always addicted to the smell. No matter if it was in protein bars, shakes, or those scented candles, the arrogant and cocky athlete just couldn't get enough of raspberry itself. No doubt about it. The only thing about him and raspberry was just the taste with just a touch of the lips itself, could send a arousing soul right up like a rocketship. He even relaxes to raspberry as well. It was his only life and his only reason that he could just live his day.

But however, this day with his favorite smell had taken an interesting turn. It all happened after Lightning had gotten done playing a round of arm wrestling against Sam, who just pretty much sucked at it because he would rather see if his PokeMon had taken the hit on his Nintendo 3DS. Lightning just basically owned him through and through. Lightning just felt a lot of sweat in and between his face. It just felt like a hot day or unlike any other day. Of course, it was a long time since Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island finally came to an end, and he came up short of getting the million dollars.

As soon as he entered his room, he could feel someone looking under the bed and such. It was basically a she actually. She had such fine hips and such a small waist, not to mention that ass, man...that was the biggest ass Lightning ever seen in his life! But it was very clear to him what ass was Lightning referring to and such.

"So, looking for something important?" Lightning spoke as the mysterious female's head almost hit the bedpost. When she finally appeared, that pouffe and that jersey accent with a killer bod meant only one thing... Anne Maria.

"Ohhh, Lightning...I didn't know this was your room...weird coincidence, huh? You know, I really thought this was my room all of a sudden. But sometimes, the rooms all look alike. Bummer." Anne Maria said desperately trying to change the situation. However, Lightning wasn't definitely gonna buy it like that. He knew why Anne Maria was here, it's just that she didn't know it yet.

"Don't play with ol' Lightning like that, I really know why you're here..." Lightning spoke to her as he raised an eyebrow. He knew somehow the ladies wanted to get a piece of Lightning. He always hid girls in his room from his parents before he ever appeared in the radioactive island.

"Uh, no I'm not. The reason I'm in this room is because...I really needed to find something to hit Zoey flat up in the head with for stealing Vito from me. Nothing much..." Anne Maria spoke, just lying to him and trying to play the situation along, but her diversion was soon cut off by her sense of thinking. _"Oh, my god...did Lightning plant raspberry in here somewhere? Raspberry is so hot..."_

"Really...are you sure you aren't in my room to have your way with me because you're jealous of Mike?" Lightning smirked right at her as if he was trying to flirtfully hit on her like a strong perv. He soon got close to her, and inside of Anne Maria, she just became so fascinated by the smell.

"Umm...no...I'm not..." she replied, when inside of her mind, Anne Maria felt so vulnerable that she really loved the raspberry aroma that was filled from his body. Her sense of thinking was heard again._ "Damn...he's so hot! So hotter than Vito...I got to fight this."_

"Come on...you know you can tell Lightning anything...I won't tell. It'll be just you and me..." Lightning said lowly right to her as he wrapped his arm right around her as his left hand started to caress her face. It was like Anne Maria was his arm candy or something.

Anne Maria was just too stunned as his warmth made her take a sniff of the raspberry-scented cologne. It became so much arousing as her hormones inside was now beginning to take effect. What Lightning didn't know was that Anne Maria was aroused by fruity aromas because the single fruity aromas can turn her on. It finally forced the Jersey chick herself to give up on the outside.

"Okay...the reason I was in your room was because..." Anne Maria murmured to the athlete as the aroma made it harder to breathe as Lightning's face just grew closer to hers in just a millosecond. She couldn't believe a man like Lightning was seducing her real easily. "...I was waiting for you desperately."

Both of their lips was now getting close to each other.

"Lightning..." she whispered onto him.

"Yes..." he whispered back.

"Make love to me..." Anne Maria whispered again so desperately to his lips. Those thick lips that had finally met hers with such tender passionate force. It had the entire taste of raspberry filling inside her mouth. His tongue felt like the raspberry cream flowing around her mouth, and she was loving every taste. Lightning's tender arms made Anne Maria trapped in his raspberry desire. Her body felt like a pretty little kitty purring in its warmth. His hand stroking that gorgeous pouffe of hers. So soft and tender like raspberry cotton candy.

They soon collapsed in his bed as Anne Maria wrapped her slender arms around Lightning's toned neck, deepening the raspberry-addicted kiss. She soon let out a very passionate moan due to his tongue still violating her mouth time after time. Never had she been kissed like this. It was arousing her by the passing minute, or therefore the passing second.

Lightning then kissed around Anne Maria's tender neck, pressing his lips around the neck tendons. Her neck had never tasted so good in his entire life. It was like a vampire without the fangs. The pressure forced Lightning to slide down Anne Maria's raspberry halter top revealing her impressive 36 DD breasts. It really felt so grab-like to the cocky athlete.

"Ohhhhh, Lightning..." Anne Maria moaned out as his lips was feeling that soft flesh of her neck. His lips had now sent down to her right breasts as his tongue teased that right nipple of hers. His tongue circuling around the nipple, and giving it a little suck until he had made it erect. And the same he did to the left nipple. Oh my goodness...it was just so delicious and so lickifying. It was like tasting some kind of mocha-flavored fudgesicle. Felt so tasty and so alluring to his tongue unlike never before. Her nipples had now became so fully erect just like Lightning who felt something very hard inside his shorts. It needed to break free from it's fabric shelter.

Lightning stood up on his knees and forced Anne Maria to strip him slowly out of his shorts like crazy. She popped the button as his zipper went gently down revealing his hard 10-inch lightning rod. She was just impressed by the entire size of him. He was definitely bigger than Vito ever was. She playfully licked her lips and sent herself right down on him gently, bobbing her head slowly feeling his entire manmeat inside her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Lightning hissed as he gritted his teeth feeling his hard rod lubricated by her long tongue. My goodness, to Anne Maria, he was tasting him all over back and forth, just like an ethnic chocolate bar even she would never wanted to let go of. Her head bobbed faster as the pressure forced Lightning to take off his jersey which saw his impressive six pack shine in front of her. It was the kind of six pack that even Anne Maria would get her hands on and she would never even have to keep her hands off.

Anne Maria finally broke off of him and her whole saliva was wrapped around his prime throbbing manhood, as it had became lubricated. Lightning wasn't quite done yet with her. His hands had forced her tight pants off of Anne Maria and witnessed her very tight Jersey pussy right in his face. Oh, man...his penis was just wanted to get a piece of hers so badly as he approached her like a crawling lizard.

"Please...put it inside me..." Anne Maria whispered to him as Lightning carefully inserted his hard lightning rod into her pink womb and one by one, he slowly started to thrust gently. The sensation felt through their love parts was slightly warm and orgasmic, as with every thrust, Anne Maria was become slightly dazed looking at Lightning's seductive brown eyes. The smell of raspberry was now going inside her Jersey clit like crazy.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Anne Maria..." Lightning grunted her name as his big manhood kept on thrusting that warm pussy of hers. His hips gyrated on her like a paddle stroking on a rowboat. Lightning took deep breaths every time he thrusted as Anne Maria's hands had pressed on his already sweaty flesh. His flesh felt like the smooth cream of raspberry mixed with pure chocolate. His speed started to increase with every thrust he'd made. But with every thrust made Anne Maria scream out in raspberry-filled lust.

"Oh, Lightning! LIGHTNING!" she screamed in horny fashion as he had stopped with a final thrust, yet he did not reach ejaculation just yet. He then looked at her as they tried to take a deep breath. Anne Maria soon displayed a sweet sex-filled smile at his raspberry-smelling lover. His gaze just made her heart melting hot like complete crazy.

"Get ready to ride the Lightning, cowgirl..." he said in a seductive tone as they tossed and turned slowly which left Anne Maria on the top and Lightning right on the bottom looking relaxed. He then took his hands and grabbed on to her wide hips making her rock his hard penis back and forth. Anne Maria was now riding him like he was a mechanical bull with a horse-like hard-on. Lightning's teeth had gritted more as her warm womb inside made Lightning's bulge grow definitely hard inside her pink honeycomb.

This was just like riding on an airplane for Anne Maria, except that Lightning's rough thrusting cock was sending her straight for pure turbulation where the bumps and bruises that Anne Maria desperately felt was completely orgasmic at best.

"Ohhhhh, Lightning...your cock is so hard...! Ahhhhh!" she moaned yet again as Lightning's hard manhood was now turning pink with every ride he was giving her and such. Anne Maria ended up touching and feeling her big breasts almost jiggle between like two huge perfectly crafted water balloons. Those breasts definitely put the rest of the competitors to shame entirely. It was always Lightning's dream to have a hot 10 just ride him sexually out-of-control. Anne Maria, despite her short stature, just single-handedly beat the scale.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lightning moaned once again as his cock-thrusting forced Anne Maria to stop the ride. Both have taken a break from the cowgirl position as sweat had now gleamed from their already-hot bodies. The smell of raspberries had now mixed with a musky scent, which made Anne Maria almost reach the point of orgasm. And so did Lightning as well. The hot Jersey babe now looked down on him as he was almost likely spent at this moment. He didn't know that if he would go on, but the Jersey girl wanted him to keep going.

"Lightning..." she whispered at him again.

"Yeah...?" he whispered back. What was Anne Maria really gonna tell him? What came out of her lips became just sudden sock and awe to Lightning.

"Please, have my baby..." she spoke right to him. Lightning couldn't believe that he wanted to impregnate Anne Maria, but the raspberry aroma mixed with the hottest sex they ever had made Lightning want to really have it in her. They soon broke out of the cowgirl position as she turned over to the reverse cowgirl position. She gently placed her pink womb, slowly implanting his hard cock inside her and shifted up and down. Oh, how it felt so hot and just so hard inside her tight Jersey pussy all over again. It felt like Anne Maria was straddling into a stripper pole forcing her body up and down and yet Lightning's rod was still attached inside her hotbox.

"Ohhhhhhh, shit...ahhhhhhh...!" Lightning moaned as his cock kept slamming and shafting her ass like an elevator going in fast motion. The sound that it made when his whole dick was right inside her pink walls was like a body hitting the pavement over and over again. His whole body was intensely hot as it was, but it satisfied Anne Maria very well. She was getting used to the sexual pain her pussy was enduring due to his penis imitating an upside-down jackhammer. However, the harder he hit his cock up and down her sugar walls, the red his cock started getting and it wasn't until he was finally feeling the state of climax. And so was Anne Maria as well. It was gonna explode in a cum-filled mess.

"Oh, god! Make me cum! MAKE ME CUM!" Anne Maria sexily screamed as she could feel Lightning's precum soak inside her.

"Ohh...ohh...AHH...AHHHHHHH...SHHHHHALIIIIIGHTNING!" Lightning screamed as well as the white semen had erupted out of the tip of his cock and blasted her inside her pink cunt uncontrollably. Her cum just blended well, filling up all through his hard erected lightning rod and dripping down all through his rim. His seed just planted inside Anne Maria craftfully that Lightning had finally done it. She finally got the girl who he seduced pregnant.

Anne Maria had finally got out of him as the rest of her cum dripped all over his groin. She was finally beat, wasted, and spent just thinking about the incredible sex and the smell the raspberries that turned her and Lightning on like a stallion in sexual heat. She had finally rested right on Lightning's toned chest with her pouffe laying right beside him. Damn, even her hair smelled like raspberries. Lightning really loved a woman who can make the aroma of a fruit so satisfying and arousing and he definitely made a woman out of Anne Maria.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...you were such an animal. I never had it so good in a long time..." Anne Maria sighed and murmured right into the arrogant, yet satisfying athlete. He had now laid on his intensive sweat as well. Sure it was a little disgusting, but she never cared. Lightning became the better lover that Vito ever was, not to mention by the end of their hot, steamy Raspberry-induced session, she had forgot who Vito ever was again.

"I guess I can vouch for that..." Lightning murmured as well as they ended their night with a passionate kiss. She felt the raspberry aroma reach inside her mouth once again and continued to rest near his new satisfied lover with the sheets covering the rest of their sex-induced bodies. Lightning let out one huge satisfying sign before they enjoyed a nice long nap. "...Shhhhhhhalightning..."

Raspberry never looked so good, until now...

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! THIS. WAS. HOT. AS. HELL.<strong>

**Read and review please! Sha-lightning!**


End file.
